robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Official Magazine/Issue 1
Issue 1 of Robot Wars: The Official Magazine, cover dated December 2002, was released on the 7th of November 2002. It was the first issue of the second run of the magazine. Features *'Personnel Zone: Craig Charles' - An interview with Robot Wars presenter Craig Charles. *'Introduction To Robot Wars: Robot Wars The Beginnings' - A feature by Mat Irvine looking at the origins of Robot Wars, and the filming of The First Wars. *'Meet The Presenters: The Masters Of Mayhem' - Profiles for the human stars of the show; Craig Charles, Philippa Forrester, Jonathan Pearce, Noel Sharkey, Martin Smith and Mat Irvine. *'Sixth Wars League Table' - A wallchart that could be pulled out, and filled in with the results of the Sixth Wars. *'New Bots On The Block' - A look at the design and construction Mr Psycho and Growler, the newest House Robots. *'Behind The Qualifying Rounds: The Heat Is On' - A look at the Series 6 qualifiers. Regulars *'Editorial' - An introduction to the magazine from editor Darryl Curtis. *'News: Three-Two-One Activate!' - The latest Robot Wars news, including when the Sixth Wars was due to be broadcast, the newest Robot Wars video game that was to be released, upcoming live events, and the filming of Extreme 2. *'Battle Zone' - Reports of Heat A and Heat B of Series 6. *'Q&A' - Technical Consultant Derek Foxwell's section. *'Crew Profile: Who's Who' - An interview with Arena Effects Controller Hugh Goodbody. *'Merchandise: Pits Stop' - A look at the Robot Wars Merchandise available, including Extreme Destruction and the Robot Wars: Ultimate Warrior Collection. *'Drop Zone' - The section for letters from fans. *'Razer Sharp Subscription Offer!' - 13 issues for the price of 12. *'Craig Charles: Master Of Mayhem!' - Craig Charles' column, giving an insight to his role on the show. *'Next Issue' - A preview of Issue 2. Competition *'Rust In Pieces' - 15 copies of Robot Wars: The Ultimate Guide were available to win, 15 other lucky readers would win copies of the Robot Wars Fun Fax. The question was "What's the name of the House Robot that looks like a bulldozer? A) Shunt B) Sue C) Stooge" *'Win Stuff! Robot Wars Reader Survey' - A survey about the magazine, and readers who answered the survey would be entered into a prize draw. First prize was a Hypno-Disc Pitstop Kit, Panic Attack Pitstop Kit and £50 to spend at Forbidden Planet. 5 runners-up would win the Panic Attack and Hypno-Disc Pitstop Kits. Posters *'Mr Psycho cutaway' (See free gift) Free Gift A Mr Psycho cutaway included with the issue. Adverts *'The Official Star Wars Magazine and Star Wars Comic' (Page 2) *'Freamwatch magazine' (Page 4) *'Transformers books' (Page 12) *'Memorabilia magazine' (Page 18) *'Titan Talks - Magazines and Books from Titan Magazines' (Page 36) *'The Official 2002 Buffy Yearbook' (Page 45) *'Big Book of Bart Simpson' (Page 52) *'Star Trek magazine' (Page 55) *'Farscape magazine' (Page 59) *'Star Wars comic' (Page 67) *'Futurama Comics' (Page 68) Gallery RWOM1p3.jpg RWOM1p5.jpg RWOM1p6-7.jpg RWOM1p8-9.jpg RWOM1p10-11.jpg RWOM1p12.jpg RWOM1p14-15.jpg RWOM1p16-17.jpg RWOM1p18.jpg RWOM1p20-21.jpg RWOM1p22-23.jpg RWOM1p24-25.jpg RWOM1p26-27.jpg RWOM1p28-29.jpg RWOM1p30-31.jpg RWOM1p32-33.jpg RWOM1p34-35.jpg RWOM1p36-37.jpg RWOM1p38-39.jpg RWOM1p40-41.jpg RWOM1p42-43.jpg RWOM1p44.jpg RWOM1p46-47.jpg RWOM1p48-49.jpg RWOM1p50.jpg RWOM1p52-53.jpg RWOM1p54.jpg RWOM1p56-57.jpg RWOM1p58.jpg RWOM1p60-61.jpg RWOM1p62-63.jpg RWOM1p64-65.jpg RWOM1p66.jpg MrPsychoPoster.jpg Errors and Omissions *A picture of Refbot is used in the Introduction To Robot Wars section, although Refbot was not in Series 1, being introduced in Series 4. *In the Heat Report, the Mega Hurts team are said to be "newcomers", when they had fought before in Series 2 and 3. Trivia *Whilst the magazine provided reports for the first two heats of Series 6, it was released after Heat A had been aired, effectively providing spoilers for Heat B. A reader would later bring this up in a letter published in a later issue. Category:Books and Magazines